Surprises
by hockeygirl7
Summary: Joey and Pacey get a surprise. R
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any Dawson's Creek characters.

Pacey and Joey have been married for about 3 years.  They married about a year after Joey graduated collage.  They are very happy with their marriage and life.  They live in a 4 room apartment right outside Boston.  Joey is a writer for the Boston Globe and Pacey is the owner and manager of a famous restaurant a couple blocks away from where Joey works.

*******************************************

It was Saturday morning and Pacey and Joey were snuggled in bed together.  They were nice and comfortable when Joey jumped out of bed and darted to the bathroom to throw up.  Pacey followed her into the bathroom to hold her hair when something on the bathroom counter caught his eye.  He looked at Joey who was now sitting on the bathroom floor.

Pacey- "Joey, honey what is this?"

Joey- "It's a pregnancy test."

Pacey- "Yes, I know that, but did you take it?"

Joey- "No, I wanted to wait for you."

Pacey- "Well I'm here so why don't you take it."

He stepped out of the bathroom and waited for Joey to take it.  While she was inside the bathroom Pacey was very excited at the thought that he might be a father.  He was so excited that he couldn't sit still so he started to pace around their room.  After he paced around for a couple minutes Joey came out and sat on the bed.

Joey- "In 5 minutes we will know if we are parents."

Pacey- "Are you excited?"

Joey- "Yes, very I always wanted to have children and there's no better man to have them with than with the man I love with all my heart."

Pacey- "I'm excited too!"

For both of them the 5 minutes seemed to take forever.  When the timer finally rang they both walked slowly to the bathroom.  Joey was too nerves to look so Pacey picked it up and looked at it.  Very slowly a smile spread across his face.

Pacey- "Joey, it says that your pregnant!"

Joey- "That's wonderful!"

They kiss passionately.

Joey- "I'm going to go make an appointment with a doctor to confirm it."

Pacey- "Alright"

Joey- "Bye"

They kiss passionately before Joey goes out into the kitchen to use the phone.

Receptionist- "Hello"

Joey- "Hi, I'd like to make an appointment for a pregnancy test."

Receptionist- "Okay how about Monday at 12:15?"

Joey- "Great"

Receptionist- "May I have your name please."

Joey- "Josephine Witter"

Receptionist- "Okay see you then."

Joey- "Bye"

Walks back into the bedroom where Pacey was lying on the bed.

Joey- "I have an appointment Monday at 12:15 so I thought that we could both call in sick."

Pacey- "I like that idea."

And with that they started to kiss passionately.

************************************

Please review to tell me how you like my story.  What do you want to happen next?  Review to tell me.


	2. AN

A/N

*****

If I don't start getting some reviews this story is done and I mean it.  I will only continue if I get at least 5 good reviews.

cfsc


	3. Surprise

A/N:  I am so sorry for not updating in a long time.  I will try to update more often.

It was Monday and Joey and Pacey were getting ready for Joey's appointment which was in a half an hour.

Joey-"Come on Pacey we're going to be late."

Pacey-"Calm down we're not going to be late now let's go."

The ride to the doctors' office was filled with excitement and joy.  Joey and Pacey were talking about baby names and how a baby would affect lives.

Dr.-"Hi, I'm Doctor Green and you must be Josephine Witter."

Joey-"Yes, but please call me Joey."

Dr.-"Alright, well I'm going to have to draw some blood and then we'll have the results in about 20 minutes."

Joey-"Okay."

Dr.-"Well I'll be back with the results."

While the doctor was developing the tests Joey and Pacey talked about baby names, but when the doctor came back they still hadn't agreed on two names.

Dr.-"Well Joey the tests came back and you are not pregnant."

The smile soon faded from both Joey and Pacey's faces.

Dr.-"I'm sorry if the results disappointed you.

Joey-"Is that all."

Dr.-"Yes and I hope that you're not too hurt."

Pacey-"We'll be fine."

And with that they left with frowns on their faces.    _Please review!_


End file.
